Denial
by Kuroyuki Alice
Summary: [Drabble(s)] Yuuma masih berusaha dengan keras denial akan kabar yang dibawa oleh Luki. "Dusta kamu, Luki!"


**Denial**

By **Kuroyuki Alice**

No profit taken from making this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except this story.

Summary:

[Drabble(s)] Yuuma masih berusaha dengan keras denial akan kabar yang dibawa oleh Luki. "Dusta kamu, Luki!"

 **Enjoy~**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **1\. Kabar**

* * *

"Bro," panggil seorang pemuda dengan surai merah jambu kepada temannya dari kasur yang tengah dibaringinya.

"Hmm?" Temannya yang berada dari kasur di atasnya—kasur mereka bertingkat—menjawab malas.

"UN dihapus, lho."

Sesaat setelah kabar itu meluncur dari mulut si pemuda manik langit, terdengar suara benda jatuh ke lantai dengan keras.

Ternyata teman sekamarnya—Yuuma—jatuh berguling ke lantai. "Serius lu, Luk?!" manik kuningnya berbinar terang.

Luki menyipitkan matanya—silau gara-gara mata Yuuma. "Iye, sumpah."

Sedetik kemudian, Yuuma sujud syukur di lantai kamar mereka.

 **.**

* * *

 **2\. Kabar (2)**

* * *

"UN emang ilang," Luki berbaring santai di kasur bawahnya. "Tapi diganti ujian provinsi."

Manik langitnya melirik teman sekamarnya yang membatu. "Kabarnya susah, lho."

Kamus KBBI di dekat kaki Yuuma terbang kilat ke arah Luki.

"PHP KAMU MAZ!"

 **.**

* * *

 **3\. Denial**

* * *

"Dusta kamu, Luki! Dusta!" Yuuma membentak sahabatnya. Telinganya ditutup erat-erat, enggan mendengar kata lain yang akan terlontar dari bibir tipis pemuda surai gulali itu.

"Dengar-dengar, ada _essay_ -nya, lho." Luki masih berucap santai. Dalam hati berbahagia melihat sahabatnya yang kini juga menutup manik mataharinya kuat-kuat. Balas dendam akan KBBI yang terlempar kepadanya.

"Dengar-dengar ujiannya masih standar nasional, lho."

Luki tertawa jahat, sedangkan Yuuma masih berusaha denial di sudut kamar ditemani kecoak.

"Salah hamba apa, ya, Tuhan?"

 **.**

* * *

 **4\. Dingin**

* * *

Kala itu sudah malam. Awan kelabu bergerak cepat, angin bertiup kencang, serta udara yang lembab akibat hujan yang baru mereda.

Di tengah jalanan beraspal gelap, terlihat sepasang pemuda berurai pastel merah muda duduk di atas kendaraan bermotor yang berlaju cepat.

"JANGAN NGEBUT, WOE!" Yuuma berteriak dari jok penumpang.

Luki berteriak balik pada sohibnya, "KALO GA NGEBUT GA BAKALAN SEMPAT! EMANG LO MAU DITERIAKIN AMA IBU ASRAMA GEGARA TELAT BALEK?!"

"TAPI INI DINGIN GILA, BAZENG!"

"YA, TAHAN DIKIT, KEK. CEWE APA COWO SIH LO?!"

Lalu keduanya masih terus adu mulut, abai akan berpasang-pasang mata yang menatap mereka aneh.

 **.**

* * *

 **5\. Receh**

* * *

"Yang bilang gue mau pergi siapa, sih?" Yuuma menggerutu dari kursi belakang.

Luki yang sedang mengendarai motornya berusaha menulikan telinga.

"Lagi enak-enakkan tidur juga," Yuuma masih bermonolog. "Mendung-mendung ini paling enak, ya, mager di kamar tau, ga?"

"Emang lo dibayar berapa sih ama Akira sampai bela-belain jadi ojek gratis gue?" Yuuma bertanya.

Pemuda beriris langit musim panas di depannya tampak enggan menjawab. "…enggak dibayar sih."

Dan Luki dapat melihat bahwa Yuuma menatapnya datar dengan manik mentarinya dari kaca spion.

"…Receh kamu, Luki."

 **.**

* * *

 **6\. Ujian**

* * *

"Oi."

"Apaan?"

"USBN katanya semua mata pelajaran diujikan, lho."

"Haha. UN yang empat biji aja udah mabuk gue."

"Yo'i. Siap-siap ga lulus aja, Yum."

Dan Yuuma hanya bisa mengangguk penuh persetujuan dengan Luki pasrah.

 **.**

* * *

 **7\. Favorit**

* * *

Ini adalah Yuuma ketika membuatkan minuman kesukaan Luki.

"Manis. Makasih, Yum." Luki berseru senang kala meneguk cairan putih manis bernama _Vanilla Milkshake_ yang ada dalam genggamannya. Dibuatkan oleh Yuuma khusus untuk sahabat karibnya yang pecinta manis.

 **.**

Dan ini adalah Luki ketika membuat minuman kesukaan Yuuma.

"Makasih, Luki!" Yuuma berseru senang kala meraih sebuah gelas plastik yang diulurkan oleh Luki. Cairan hitam pekat terlihat di dalam gelas itu.

"Hmm. Sama-sama," Luki menjawab seraya meneguk cairan yang sama dengan cairan dalam gelas Yuuma.

Pemuda bersurai pastel gulali yang tertutup setengahnya oleh topi kupluk gelap meminum likuid gelap itu—kemudian menyemburkannya sesaat setelah lidah si pemuda mengecap rasa cairan itu.

"MANIS, GILA!" Yuuma menatap Luki berang. "Kau tau aku tidak suka manis, kan?!"

Luki menatap balik mentari Yuuma dengan malas, "Habis aku malas kalau harus bikin dua kali. Kau tau, kan, aku enggak suka kopi? Mana kau mintanya kopi pahit juga."

"…egois kamu, Luki."

 **.**

* * *

 **8\. Lelah**

* * *

X Gakuen sedang menjalani masa-masa UAS. Dan di sinilah kedua insan bersurai gulali itu berada, di sebuah ruang segi empat milik teman mereka.

Yuuma melirik ke samping, menatap tumpukan buku materi pelajaran yang diujikan besok hari. Semakin manik _topaz_ Yuuma menatap buku-buku itu, semakin lelaki itu merasa bulu kuduknya berdiri. Pasalnya, pemuda itu merasa buku-buku itu menatapnya balik dan melambai padanya, undangan untuk membujuk lelaki itu agar membaca baris demi baris isi buku tebal itu sampai dia mabuk.

Dipalingkannya manik mentarinyake depan, pada temannya yang bersurai merah, Kano Akira—pemilik kamar tempat mereka berada sekarang— yang memegang selembar kartu di tangannya.

"HA! UNO END!" Akira berteriak senang sedang Luki berguling-guling frustasi di sampingnya.

Yuuma tertawa keras. Persetan akan ulangan besok hari, dia sudah lelah.

 **.**

* * *

 **9\. Cobaan**

* * *

"Angkatan kita sial banget, sih? Udah jadi kelinci percobaan buat kurikulum 2k13, sekarang malah jadi tikus putihnya USBN."

"Yo'i, bro. Pemerintah kita belum pernah kesambet golok kayaknya."

 **.**

* * *

 **10\. Ujian (2)**

* * *

Entahlah, tapi Yuuma merasa menyesal. Amat sangat menyesal. Iris kuningnya yang seperti kucing tampak bergerak-gerak gelisah. Diliriknya sahabat sehidup sematinya yang duduk di baris ketiga darinya.

Manik biru Luki yang seiras dengan langit musim panas tak berawan jernih yang amat Yuuma sukai meliriknya balik. Permata biru Luki berkaca-kaca, tetes likuid asin yang kini ada di pelupuknya tampak akan luruh kapan saja.

Keadaan Yuuma pun tidak jauh beda. Kedua tangannya bergetar hebat, dingin, dan lembab akan keringat dingin. _Gear_ otaknya serasa berhenti bekerja, _blank_.

Kedua pemuda bersurai gulali itu merutuk dalam hati. Mengutuk tindakan bodoh mereka yang bergadang bermain UNO di kamar Akira alih-alih belajar untuk ulangan hari itu. Seharusnya mereka tidak pernah meremehkan ulangan akhir semester—terlebih jika yang diujikan adalah mate **mat i**ka.

Sekali lagi mereka bertatapan. Manik Luki bertemu dengan iris Yuuma. _Lazuli_ yang berkaca-kaca dan _topaz_ yang putus asa. Tamat sudah riwayat mereka.

* * *

 **(A/N)**

 **Halo~ Haha, sumpah, ini gaje banget. Random plus absurd pula. #lol**

 **Drabble-drabble ini mostly based on true story, sih, jadi ampunin Alice kalau jadinya malah ancur begini, hehe.**

 **Well, anyway, hope you like it~!**

 **Regards,**

 **Kuroyuki Alice.**


End file.
